Finding Love, Finding Family
by SmTwilight
Summary: It started out as a promise for a day, but Darien soon realizes that one day isn't enough.


This is just a short story that takes place after 'A curried favor' but of course with a few modifications! Serena is more mature and Rini acts more like the kid she should be.

**Finding Love, Finding Family**

**By: Twilight**

**Editor: Sailor Twin**

"Bye Darien! I'll see you tomorrow night!" Rini said as she fiercely hugged him around the neck with her small arms.

"Bye Rini and Goodnight! I'll see you in a few days, munchkin." He said ruffling the top of her pink hair. Down the hall a little ways Serena stood watching sadly, waiting for the elevator. She would have said good night to him, but she didn't want to hear his snide remarks. It pained her to see him be so sweet and loving to Rini, and yet so cold and rude to her. Straightening up she pasted on a happy face before Rini approached. Not as though she would care. Entering the elevator, the doors shut quietly behind them, moving away from Dariens' apartment.

Darien watched as Rini skipped over to Serena and into the elevator. She didn't even bother to say good-bye to him, though he couldn't blame her. It took all of his will not to crush her frail body close to his and taste her sweet kisses. The kisses he so missed and wanted more than nothing else. Sighing ruefully he brushed his hand through his silky black hair and went into his apartment.

The sun had already set and it was late evening as the two girls walked back home. Serena looked down to the little girl beside her and saw her steps dragging along the pavement. Smiling thoughtfully she stopped and grabbed her petite hands in her own. Looking up sharply, Rini opened her mouth to protest but stopped herself when she saw a look of sincerity on Serena's face. _'She looks just like mommy_'

"Would you like me to carry you Rini? It's not that much farther." She whispered quietly. Rini hesitated for a bit and it troubled Serena knowing that Rini didn't trust her, or like her very much. She understood why though, when she first got here she never really treated the spore very nicely; but she wanted to change that. She always had a soft spot for the little girl but never wanted to show it, until now. Nodding her head tiredly Serena lifted her into her arms providing her with warmth away from the cool night air. Rini brought her small hands around Serena's neck and rested her head on her shoulder near the crook of her neck. Closing her eyes she fell asleep feeling very safe and loved. _'I feel like mommy's carrying me.'_

Serena nuzzled the top of Rini's hair as she quietly snored away. Taking her eyes away from her she turned to look up at the full moon as it shown brightly in the velvet sky. The light flickering of the stars cried out for attention as they tried to out shine the moon. Carefully she changed Rini into her pajamas and gently placed her in her bed. Tip toeing out of her room, she silently closed the door behind her and went to the bathroom. After washing her face and brushing her teeth she let her long golden hair free from their 'meatballs' and crawled into bed letting out a long sigh.

Sleep was just around the corner when she heard the creaking of her bedroom door. Sluggishly she opened her eyes to see a scared and sleepy Rini standing in the hallway. Suddenly wide awake Serena sat up and looked at her, questioning.

"Serena, can, may I sleep with you tonight? I had a bad dream." Rini timidly asked.

"Sure you can Rini, come on." Serena said thoughtfully as she patted the bed next to her, a small smile tugging on her lips. Smiling gratefully Rini ran to the bed and laid down next to Serena getting comfortable; snuggling close. Wrapping an arm around her, Serena closed her eyes but opened them one more time, giving her a light kiss on the head. Rini was almost asleep when she suddenly felt Serena kiss the top of her head. She felt like warm water was being poured over her small body making her secure. _'Maybe Serena's not that bad after all._' Closing her eyes again she fell into a deep peaceful slumber. Slowly, a week passed and Serena and Rini continued to show how much they cared for each other.Within those few days the two had become almost inseparable, surprising everyone they knew.

3 3 3

Rini groggily opened her eyes and quickly lifted a hand to block out the sun. Looking around she found she was alone, Serena was no where to be found. Yawning she sat up and stretched as the door opened. Bringing her head up she saw Serena fully dressed in a pink button up blouse, light purple skirt, white sandals and a smile.

"Good morning Rini. Mom already made breakfast so why don't you get dressed and join us? We have a long day today." Nodding her head Rini set off for her room to change.

3 3 3

"Are you ready to leave for Darien's, Rini?" Serena asked as she grabbed some money from her purse.

"Yup! Let's go!" Rini cried excitedly as she ran to Serena with her arms open. Taking the hint Serena picked the little girl up and twirled her around giggling. 'I should have been nicer to her sooner!' Serena thought as she gently set her down.

"Bye mom!! We'll be back later tonight!" Closing the door behind them they set off for Darien's apartment. Surprising enough Rini actually grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her skipping all the way. Many people watched as the two strolled along the sidewalk smiling brightly and charming many young men. You could almost mistake them for mother and daughter, but they concluded the blond was too young to have kids.

3 3 3

Eagerly Rini pounded on the apartment door. "Darien!! It's me, Rini! and Serena! Open up!" Foot steps could be heard walking briskly to the door from the other side.

"Just one second! I'll be right there." Darien called. A few seconds later there he stood looking just as handsome as when they last saw him. A shocked expression was written on his face before he quickly hid it. _'Serena and Rini holding hands!?!'_

"Morning munchkin! Did you sleep well?" He asked ruffling her pink hair. He hardly even acknowledged Serena as she stood back watching. She had to admit she was getting better at hiding how hurt she was around him, especially when he acted so carefree with Rini. "Come in, let me get dressed before we go out." Quickly he ushered them in and closed the door.

Serena and Rini waited out in his living room watching t.v. as he got dressed. Getting a little bored Serena stood up and headed for his balcony and stepped outside. She looked out over the city and park watching people walk, run, drive and play on the concrete and grass. Being around Darien hurt her terribly and she didn't know if she could go the whole day with him being so cold and distant towards her. Small arms wrapped around one of Serena's legs, giving her a shock. Surprised, she looked down to see Rini staring innocently and curiously back up at her. Smiling she brought one arm down and around her shoulders giving her a quick, small hug.

"Are you okay Serena?"

"Yea, I'll be okay...thank-you for asking Rini." Bending down she picked her up in her arms and continued to look out at the vast area all around her. Rini rested her arms on Serena's shoulders looking at her. She looked sad somehow, but she couldn't tell why. Giving up but  
planning to find out later she turned to follow Serena's stare.

"I'm ready...hey where'd they go?" Darien started as he looked around his apartment. A warm breeze made it's way around his body making him turn to look at the balcony. Standing there was Rini and Serena looking out. _'What did I miss? Why are they acting so friendly all of a sudden?'_ Darien quietly pondered as he stared at them. It was amazing how much they looked and acted it alike. He really wouldn't be surprised if they were related in some weird way. Standing still he stood back and watched them for a little bit longer before greeting them. For some reason it just made him happy to see them together, so friendly unlike before. Smirking he lightly shook his head and walked over to the balcony door and softly knocked. Turning around the girls looked at him expectantly.

"Ready to go?" Jumping from Serena's arms Rini ran to Darien's as he picked her up.

"Yea!! Come on Serena!" Smiling at the picture they made she followed behind, silently. Like the day before they were once again heading to the supermarket walking side by side. Darien still hadn't really said anything to Serena except to ask what the plans were.

"Well, we just need to go to the store and buy everything we'll need tonight for the curry dinner and whatever else you guys want to do." She replied softly and absentmindedly. Rini was walking in-between them holding Darien's and Serena's hands as she tried to keep up. She could tell Serena was a little down again, more then likely about Darien she figured.

"I'm getting tired, can you pick me up...Serena?" Rini whined. A little surprised they turned to look down at the smiling little munchkin . Serena never thought Rini would ask her to pick her up, especially since Darien was with them.Vaguely she nodded her head; bending  
down Rini climbed up onto Serena's back giving her a piggy back ride. After a few minutes of walking in silence Serena decided to skip, surprising Rini and making her giggle wildly. Laughing Serena continued to skip ahead of Darien and spun around making Rini squeal in delight.

_'Since when did Serena become so loving with Rini?'_ She seemed a little more different now. He couldn't quite place his finger on it but she wasn't exactly the same anymore. Maybe it was the way she held herself and acted now. Usually Serena couldn't stand to be anywhere near Rini but now they had both changed. It surprised him greatly when Serena didn't question his break up with her or start any water works. She seemed more... mature.

"Come on Darien!! We don't have all day ya know!" Rini yelled from up the street. Smiling slightly he quickly caught up with them as the continued on their walk.

"Okay, we'll need curry, carrots, onions, tomatoes..." Serena trailed off as she grabbed a small basket and headed for the vegetables. Darien was holding Rini's hand again as they walked behind the blond meatball head. He would have continued walking if Rini hadn't tugged on his hand. Stopping he looked down to her confused.

"Darien...I know you don't like Serena and all but, could you please be nice to her today?" _Not like her? Where did she get an idea like that?_ Of course he liked, no loved Serena. How could he not? As if on cue his dreamed flashed before his eyes. Her sad sky blue orbs, the ground exploding around her and her voice crying out to him for help. Could he really risk one day to show how he truly felt? Rini still looked at him; pleading with her innocent red eyes. Opening his mouth he was about to object, but decided not to. It was just going to be one day...one day to show his affections to the woman he loved. How much harm could that possibly bring?

"All right Rini, I will. I'll be nice, just for you okay."

"Oh Thank you Darien!! Come on, let's find her before she realizes we're gone." Rini then proceeded to grab his hand again and pull him to where Serena was. She was roaming along an isle with packaged food looking for another bag of curry. Sadly she searched the shelves trying to hold back the tears threatening to come. It didn't take her too long to notice Rini and Darien had once again abandoned her, leaving her all alone. The tears were just about to flow to the surface until a small little body ran to hug her leg. Smiling inside she looked down to see Rini squeezing her leg close to her body.

"Hi guys. Where'd you take off to? I hope you didn't take her down the candy isle Darien." Serena jokingly commented hoping Darien wouldn't ignore her and laughed when Rini made a face at her.

"Nope, sorry Serena. We just got lost" Darien excused as he lightly chuckled. Serena was a little surprised to see and hear him talking so nicely to her. There wasn't one rude or cold comment in his statement. She then began to get curious as to why the sudden change in  
behavior. Tilting her head slightly she narrowed her eyes suspiciously looking over them.

"You got lost? Right. I'm sure you did. What are you guys up to?" She asked skeptically. Her only response was a silence from two people; one handsome young man and one adorable little girl looking at her innocently. Unable to keep her serious face she started to laugh out loud. "Fine, fine you guys win, but I will find out what you're up to! Now let's finish shopping okay." Turning on her heel she started down the isle again.

3 3 3

Serena, Darien and Rini made it back to Darien's apartment with a handful of groceries. Setting them down on the table Serena began to put them away in the appropriate places while Darien fixed them something to drink. Getting a smirk in his deep sapphire eyes he quietly approached Serena and pinched her sides making her screech and jump in surprise. Angrily she turned around stabbing him in the chest with an accusing finger; her lips in a tight frown but her eyes were dancing with humor.

"Darien Mamoru Shields! that wasn't funny!! Now go away so I can cook the food!"

"Nu-uh! We have plenty of time to cook this evening! Let's go out to the park with Rini and play some games since it's such a nice day." Darien suggested wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her out of the kitchen. For some reason he felt so much more alive so full of energy when he had his arm around her. Perhaps it was because Serena and Rini were here with him, their contagious energy was rubbing off on him.

"Darien, really, you and Rini go ahead. I'm sure you don't want me to come." Serena said in a quiet down cast voice turning her head away from him. Shock was evident on Darien's well defined and handsome face. He knew when he broke up with her it would hurt, but he didn't know she would be 'this' hurt. He had to think of something quick to try and fix the pain he already caused.

Serena felt Darien dip down and suddenly she was flung over his broad shoulders as he walked into the living room where Rini was silently coloring. Hearing some commotion she looked up from her book to see Serena struggling for Darien to put her down. Tilting her head she gave them a funny look then began to laugh hysterically when Darien lightly slapped her butt making her cease all movements. Serena had her hands propped up on his upper back trying to hold herself up when he suddenly slapped her. Dropping her mouth she looked at Rini wide eyed and blushing. Seeing this Rini started to laugh harder then she already was, rolling on the floor as tears fell from her eyes.

"Come on Rini let's go to the park." Darien smiled taking her small hand in his large one. Grabbing his keys they walked out the door into the hallway and to the elevator.

"Uh...Darien..you can put me down now. You win okay." Serena croaked from over his shoulder, all the blood rushing to her head. "Please?!"

"Well.., I don't know Serena. Do you promise to be good? Hmm?" He teasingly asked.

"Yes!! Oh I promise! Please put me down." Gently Darien placed her back onto the floor smiling triumphantly to himself. Turning around Serena started to beat on his chest making him and Rini laugh at her small tantrum. Still laughing he grabbed her wrists and waited for  
her to calm down. When she finally realized she couldn't escape from his death grip she stopped all struggling and blushed when Darien entwined their fingers Rini stood in the corner smiling pleasingly at the two as they held hands. _'They act just like mommy and daddy sometimes.'_

Together they all made their way to the park with Rini in the middle again. Occasionally she would raise her feet off the ground as they swung her back and forth merrily. Rini never felt so happy and protected like this, she almost felt as if she were back home in Crystal Tokyo with her real parents.

They stayed in the park sitting, eating, reading and playing for a couple of hours immensely enjoying each others company. Picking flowers, Rini could see some of her school friends playing in the near distance and ran to join them. Serena and Darien watched her; cuddled up on 'their' bench as they snugly held each other close, acting as if nothing had ever happened. Every now and then they would steal little kisses when Rini wasn't looking, cherishing the moment. Just being with the two most important people in his life brought great warmth to him. He felt as if they were a real family and hoped one day it would be true. Gazing down into his love's eyes he felt he could no longer stay away from her, forget the dreams. If they truly loved each other, then their love would and could conquer anything trying to tear them apart.

For Serena felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. Her Darien was back, holding her close and treating her lovingly. Not once since leaving his apartment did he lose any contact from her, always a part of his body was touching her as if afraid she would disappear. Tilting her head up she let the suns rays beat down on her face. Reluctantly she moved away from him as he looked at her in confusion.

"Today has been a wonderful day. But I can't help thinking...why? Why are you suddenly so nice to me?" Glancing behind her briefly she watched for any sign of emotion but like always, there was nothing to show. "I...I just can't do this again if at the end of the day things are going to go back to the way they were. I'm almost positive Rini said something to you and it's sweet of her. But don't...don't do this to me again. I'll keep up the charade for the rest of the day for her sake" Standing up she looked for the little girl. "We should probably head back. I mean I do need to cook for tonight, remember?"

"Yea, I guess we should. You want to get Rini or me?" Darien replied a bit reluctantly.

"I'll get her, just wait here." Serena edged her way towards the little pink haired flamingo whose back was facing her. With back breaking speed she ran to Rini wrapped her arms around her tiny waist and twirled her around scaring her.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! Serena!!!!! put me down!!" Stopping from her twirling she fell onto her back dizzily as Rini crawled off giggling. Serena lay on the grass a few moments longer just resting, watching Rini walk over to where Darien was. Another mischievous idea ran through her head. Standing up she started to run to Rini again and picked her up by the waist carrying her as if she were nothing more than a small doll, her legs and arms dangling.

"Well Darien, I think I got what we came for, what do you think?" Serena said smiling.

"Well...she'll have to do I guess." He said laughing heartily taking Serena's hand in his own as she set Rini down. Scrunching her nose Rini turned on her heel and walked in front acting like she was mad. Suddenly two people took both of her arms and lifted her into the air, swinging her back and forth. Rini laughed joyously reveling in the time she was spending with them. Just being around them made her less homesick and more comfortable, more cared for and more secure.

3 3 3

Serena busily worked away over the stove preparing the food for Rini. This time however, she was neater then last time, hardly even causing a mess. It was amazing how much one person could change in such little time. As soon as she and Rini started to become closer, she felt that she needed to act more responsible, set an example. A feeling of fierce protection over came her now, just as strong a need with Darien.

Every now and then Rini would wander into the kitchen and ask to help with something. Smiling, Serena said she had it under control and shooed the little girl out into the living room to watch cartoons. Her eyes began to get watery as she sliced the onions into small pieces with a large knife.Wiping her tear filled eyes on her sleeve she saw Darien standing their watching her amused and inwardly, torn. Just seeing Serena standing there, cooking, brought great joy into his life. He wanted everyday to be like this. To share each passing moment with her by his side, forever. It started out as a promise of just one day but being together like this made him realize he was a fool. He would find a way to make it up to Serena and she would never again doubt his love.

Tinkling laughter could be heard ringing from the sofa behind him. Glancing back he could see Rini sitting there with a sparkle in her eyes as she watched television with such enthusiasm. He felt as if they were a family, connected somehow. They may not be 'his' family but someday he would have one. Starting with Serena...

The end...

Good? Bad? Needs Improvement? Let me know your thoughts! Or just let me know you read it :)


End file.
